


Usopp: 3 Years Old

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: Usopp’s Creepy, Kooky, Mysterious and Spooky Life [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, One Piece
Genre: AU, BAMF-Usopp, Crossover, F/M, I love Addams Family Xovers, I may have been reading Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos obsessively, M/M, Multi, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Usopp's a little too normal, While listening to When You're an Addams on repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp knew he wasn’t normal. He could see things that his mother couldn’t see and upon cutting himself he didn’t feel pain or bleed like everyone else. Things that would hurt most people just tickle him or (in the case of poisons) taste delicious to him. Usopp’s name isn’t just plain “Usopp”. It’s actually Pusopp “Usopp” Addams.</p><p>A series of Drabbles surrounding the idea that Usopp is a member of the Addams Family and everyone's reactions to this knowledge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usopp: 3 Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by etothepii’s Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc series (On LJ and AO3) so I may touch etothepii’s storyline at some points but for the most part anything you read comes from my own head…That said, ALLONSY~! :D
> 
> Spoilers: Nothing in OP (After TB but before SB) and who hasn’t heard of The Addams Family at least once in their life? Seriously...Who?

When he reaches the age of three his father asks him if he can see things that other people claim aren’t there.

Usopp nods excitedly and awkwardly describes the spiky, spider like creatures that follow the local drunk and asks what they are doing.

Yasopp quietly explains that they are feeding off of his happiness and joy.

He then teaches Usopp how to summon them with a bit of blood and the promise of someone’s happiness for them.

Usopp finds that the empty sensation they leave is strange and that it tickles sometimes, like what the the opposite of an absence of touch should be.

They prove useful for learning information for his lies and for scaring off people who would normally torment him.

_(When Usopp is older, much older, he finds them swarming around Ms. Kaya and that strawhat kid and his crew. He tells the creatures to leave these people alone, the few Normals who made him feel happy, in exchange for his own happiness. This is why nothing **ever** seems to go right for him, no matter how the odds are in his favor.)_


End file.
